


One of a Kind

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [7]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshihiko goes to his first hanami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

Title: One of a Kind  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Toshihiko goes to his first hanami.  
Note: Written by Zelinxia. This takes place after the end of From the Beginning.

\--

Toshihiko was wide awake from excitement. Any four year old in his position would be too. Today was supposed to be the day of a festival. And festivals were always fun. His fathers promised to take him to the one this year now that he was considered old enough.

The boy squirmed and couldn't take it anymore so he got out of his futon and stretched his arms wide to utter a loud yawn. Wiping his eyes, he walked over to where his Outo-san Fai had laid out his clothes for today. It wasn't anything fancy like a yukata so it was a spare jinbei for him.

There was a moth on it and he shooed it off, clumsily changing into his outfit with the best his four-year-old coordination could do. There, that should do it, he beamed, despite being aware how wrinkly his shirt was or how the folds were not properly tied together.

With that done, he slid his door open and made his way across the wooden corridor to his parents' room. Without even knocking in consideration he just thrust his small hands on the door and pried it open. In the slow and tedious process he heard some strange muffles from his Chichiue Kurogane and something hastily thrown before he peeked his head inside and just strode in. He wanted to make his presence known so he opened his mouth.

"Ohayo!" he yelled.

There were groans coming from them, especially his Otou-san. Well that didn't set well with him so he just stomped over closer to their bed. "Otou-san! Chichiue!"

"Oi, there is no need to shout," Kurogane admonished Toshihiko.

"It's okay. Let me handle this," Fai spoke groggily. He turned his head to face Toshihiko, who couldn't help but fume at his lazy fathers who weren't even up yet. "What is it, Toshi-kun?"

Shouldn't his parents know? "Festival," he simply answered, hoping that the word will magically get them up and about.

"Festival?" Fai repeated before it dawned on him. "Ah, festival! The one Chichiue and I promise to take you to today."

"Yes!" Toshihiko nodded fervently. Well at least if Otou-san knew then he could slowly forgive them.

"Right. Well Toshi-kun, be a good boy and wait for us. We'll be ready with everything in hopefully a few minutes. Can you do that?" Fai asked the boy.

Toshihiko bit his lip. It meant it would be even more time wasted from this festival but at least that meant his fathers were going to get up and do as they promised him. "Yes," he mustered and with that he ran back out.

"Toshihiko, close the door," Kurogane called out before the boy even turned at the corner. Toshihiko stopped and used his might to close his parent's bedroom door as commanded before dashing back to his room.

And so he was sitting alone in his own room waiting as told by Fai. But what did Otou-san know about sitting and waiting for a few minutes? Minutes seemed to stretch on for a ridiculously long time, he griped with a frown. Even the same pesky moth flapping lazily in his room seemed to fly faster than the rate of time his fathers promised they would come to fetch him. He grumbled to himself as he blew a strand of dark blonde hair out of his blue eyes.

That's it. Toshihiko got up and paced around his room, too restless to remain in one spot. While it seemed like he inherited his similar fair looks from Fai, the boy for now had an attitude that was much like Kurogane.

All of this energy would prove useful someday when he was old enough to start learning the ways of the sword, something both Kurogane and his grandfather, the current lord Toriho, were eager to have him learn as soon as possible. Patience running thin, Toshihiko waved his arm and swiped it at the moth, which oddly scattered out of harm's way in the blink of an eye. Oh poo, he thought, pouting at the dusty-brown insect.

Just then his door slid open and both of his fathers stepped in.

"Toshi-kun, are you ready?~" Fai asked from the doorway. He was holding a basket. Toshihiko hoped it was filled with sweets, something he and Fai both loved; and thus the pair could easily trump Kurogane's strong vehemence for having no sugary food for a picnic.

"Been ready for really long time!" the boy replied, running over to them and throwing his arms around Kurogane's long legs. His Chichiue mock grunted and proceeded to tousle his son's hair.

"But I really did say it was for a few minutes," Fai teased.

Toshihiko huffed as he let go of Kurogane's legs. Fai quickly readjusted the boy's jinbei and together the three of them left his room. Several of the palace servants cheerfully bid them farewell as they made their way out of the palace grounds. With the cool spring air and the cloud speckled sky, it was a perfect day for a festival.

"What kind of festival are we going to?" he asked his parents.

"You'll just have to wait and see Toshi-kun," Fai answered cheerfully.

"Aww, Otou-san," Toshihiko said in disappointment, crossing his arms. He turned to his other father. "Well Chichiue?"

"Otou-san's right," Kurogane said. Well that was no fun. Usually Chichiue would answer any, well, most questions he asked instead of holding it off.

So instead of babbling on like he normally would, Toshihiko decided to remain stiff and silent for the remainder of the entire walk. He was most unhappy that this festival would have to be a surprise for him. He wasn't a fan of surprises and he wasn't happy that both Otou-san and Chichiue knew what it was while he didn't. Well then, it better be fun.

They were approaching the borders of the capital city of Suwa and the familiar sight was welcoming. With his face glowing at the prospect of what would be there, Toshihiko started to run for it.

"Whoa, not so fast boy," Kurogane called out, lunging a hand out to grab the boy's arm. Toshihiko scowled, prompting the young lord to give him a stern look. He stopped immediately, not liking it when Chichiue was actually cross.

Kurogane loosened his grip. "We're not going in the city," he simply told Toshihiko.

"We aren't?" he asked suspiciously. Well, where else would the festival be then?

Fai laughed. "Nope, we're going over there." His Otou-san waved his hand over to the grove of sakura trees that lined along the bank of the river that flowed near the perimeter of the city.

"Oh…" He couldn't help but be disappointed. "We're going to the trees?"

"Yes Toshi-kun! We're going to view the pretty sakura trees," Fai piped with enthusiasm, making his way to the grove while the two others simply followed him. "Today's one of the best times to view them, you see," he happily explained.

"But I don't get it," Toshihiko started to whine. "We could see them anytime!"

"Ah, hold those thoughts for a moment Toshi-kun. You really do have to get there first and then you will see." Otou-san was definitely not making any sense. Maybe it was something he and Chichiue would appreciate but not him.

"But…"

"Fine boy," Kurogane stated indignantly. "This is Hanami."

"Hanami," Toshihiko repeated. "Hanami…"

"Hanami," Kurogane resumed, "is a time when people come to watch the sakura trees at their best."

"And people often bring food too," Fai chimed in. He pointed at the basket in his hand. "which is why the cooks prepared a delicious meal for us to eat."

So many people come all excited to sit down and stare at the trees while eating at one day every year pretty much. Whoop-dee-do, that didn't sound really exciting to Toshihiko. He stood there glumly as his fathers picked the best spot they could find at the grove and set down a cloth while arranging the food outside of the basket. Toshihiko looked around curiously as other similar couples – some with children, some without – do the same things while often holding hands.

Gross.

Sakura trees, holding hands, the horrible image of seeing his fathers' kissing that one special day. He grimaced.

"Chichiue," he said with a shudder. "Are you going to…to…"

"Just spit it out boy," Kurogane encouraged, but gently.

Toshihiko squeezed his eyes shut. "Kiss Otou-san?"

There was silence. He pried one eye open and looked to see both of his fathers' looking at him rather dumbstruck. Otou-san seemed rather amused while Chichiue was turning slightly red.

"Of course not," Kurogane finally answered. "Why do you ask?"

Phew. "Because…that one time when you and Otou-san with the tree and the hands. And a girl said 'kiss'…"

Fai broke into a laugh. Even Kurogane cracked an amused smile. "Toshi-kun," Fai started, trying to be composed, "that was our wedding. Hanami is not an occasion for people to kiss. We won't, so don't worry."

Fai snaked an arm around Kurogane's. "Especially your father. He won't let it happen in front of anyone."

"Yeah," Kurogane affirmed.

"Good." Toshihiko sat down on the cloth. "Kissing is bleh," he felt like adding.

Chuckling, both of his fathers' sat down as well. Fai passed along the assortment of food for them to dine on in anticipation of the sakura trees. Who knew, maybe something cool and dramatic would happen – like the wind would blow and the petals would make exciting shapes in the air. Biting into his onigiri, Toshihiko simply stared at the tree in front of him with determination. Just then, he heard other children who were sitting near them whispering, but rather loudly. He thought nothing much of it until he picked up some of the words.

"That's the child of young lord and young priest."

"How though? Who's his mother?"

"And he doesn't really look like the young lord…does he?"

"Otou-san…" Toshihiko immediately called out, crawling closer to his father. "Chichiue…" Whatever the other kids were saying, they weren't very nice. He didn't like it one bit. He wanted to cry, but he refused, not in front of them he wouldn't. Toshihiko knew they would make fun of him even more. It really was a rotten day. He didn't think he could have any fun anymore.

Kurogane scowled, placing an arm around Toshihiko protectively. "Those brats," he muttered angrily. "They have no right. What makes them think they could just stare?"

"Kuro-sama, let me handle this," Fai insisted. Even his voice was cold and firm. Otou-san was rarely like that.

He got up and went over the neighboring family as Toshihiko allowed to have Kurogane comfort him. "Otou-san will take care of it," his Chichiue reassured. "He's been through this before."

"He has?" Toshihiko asked, looking up at his father with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes. When we were young," Kurogane answered.

Just then Fai came back with a satisfied look on his face. He kneeled down to approach Toshihiko. "It's alright, Toshi-kun. I talked to their parents. They won't be saying anything of the sort for again."

"Really?" the boy asked, still feeling uncomfortable. He didn't feel perfectly safe still as he started to cry.

Kurogane at that point placed him on his lap and kept an arm around his small stomach while Fai proceeded to wipe off his tears.

"Really," Fai gently responded.

"B-but…I don't really look like…"

"Toshi-kun, I know exactly how you feel," Fai murmured so only he and Kurogane could hear him. "When I first came here as a boy, lots of kids stared at me. My hair was too light. My eyes were an odd color as well. It was hard at first," he admitted. "I felt unwelcome. But then." Fai calmly looked at Kurogane and Toshihiko looked up at his Chichiue as well. "Your father always told them off. Not always nicely though. But he was always there for me," Fai beamed.

Fai held Toshihiko's hands in support. "And so Toshi-kun, we will stand by you no matter what. And that includes Obaa-san and Ojii-san."

"I swear. Once you become the young lord in my place the people will stop asking these idiotic questions," Kurogane said, patting the boy's shoulders.

"Otou-san. Chichiue." Toshihiko looked at his parents, feeling suddenly warm and safe.

"And one last thing, Toshi-kun," Fai said. "You are our son. It's hard to explain…But the world is more than it seems and so we were able to have you. I hope you never have to question that again." Toshihiko swallowed and simply nodded.

"Your father came from a different world, too," Kurogane quietly said. "But Suwa came to accept him. He proved he was good enough to stay, to be the priest. And he didn't have to change at all to show it. So boy…"

"You are perfectly fine," Fai finished. "Just know that you and I and your father - and really just all of us together are really one of a kind. In a good way," Fai emphasized, placing his finger on Toshihiko's nose with his smile that was known to warm many people's hearts.

"Okay." Toshihiko nodded again. If Otou-san and Chichiue were strong, he wanted to be as strong as them.

"Good," both of his fathers' said. Fai kissed his forehead the same time Kurogane ruffled the boy's hair.

"Mph, look!" Toshihiko yelled, pointing in the general directions of the trees. Smiling, Fai and Kurogane looked ahead.

The wind was finally picking up and the sakura trees danced in its breeze. The pink petals were swept off and glided in the wind. Then the wind picked up some more and soon there were a flurry of petals flying in front of Toshihiko's eyes. Amazing, he thought. Nothing looked quite the same every few seconds so he simply looked at the show in wonder.


End file.
